Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a collision mitigation apparatus that mitigates a collision between an own vehicle and an obstacle, and a collision mitigation program.
Related Art
As the above-described collision mitigation apparatus, an apparatus is known that suppresses malfunction of the collision mitigation apparatus by suppressing an actuation for mitigating impact of a collision between an own vehicle and another vehicle or the like, when the own vehicle is travelling on a curve (refer to, for example, JP-A-2010-015450).
In the collision mitigation apparatus, prevention of a malfunction at intersections is also required. However, the above-described collision mitigation apparatus is problematic in that only cases in which the own vehicle is travelling on a curve are supported.